<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Hours by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580973">After Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive'>nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Without a Trace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.</p>
<p>A little after hours fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's been thinking about this all day.</p>
<p>Well, not exactly *this*, but it's close enough so Martin's not about to complain. And it just figures they wouldn't actually make it to the bed. Or even out of their clothes and Martin tries desperately not to trip over the pants trapped around his ankles as Danny spins him around and pushes him face first into the wall.</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>He feels more than hears Danny's laugh and then Danny's sucking at his neck. Teeth scrapping against skin and all Martin can think is wet. He tries to say something but all that comes out is noise, something close to a grunt and he's too far gone to care. He knows there'll be a mark in the morning, a dark red circle and he'll have to make up another excuse that no one's going to buy. He doesn't really care about that either.</p>
<p>"Spread your legs," Danny orders and Martin doesn't even think before obeying.</p>
<p>Spreads them as far as they can go until his jeans are digging into his legs, cutting off circulation and Danny smiles against him. Gets a hand between them and rolls Martin's balls in his hand until Martin's breathless and panting and...</p>
<p>"Jesus."</p>
<p>Just like that and what he wouldn't give for a horizontal surface. Someplace to stretch out and maybe even a chance to remove his remaining clothes, but Danny seems bound and bent on fucking in the hall and Martin's not about to deny him. Not with Danny thrusting against him, the coarse material of his jeans rubbing against Martin's bare ass and Martin's eyes roll into the back of his head.</p>
<p>"I've been thinking about this all day," Danny whispers, hot breath caressing Martin's skin and Martin shivers.</p>
<p>Shivers again at Danny's laugh and the hand wrapped around his hip tightens. Hard enough to leave five finger-shaped bruises and Martin has a feeling he's going to be covered head to toe in evidence by the time they're done. He can practically picture himself showing up to work overdressed to hide the marks and the thought makes him laugh.</p>
<p>His laughter fades just as quickly as Danny reaches up to wrap his hand around Martin's cock, running his thumb through sticky precome and Martin can no longer remember what was so funny. He can barely remember his own name and when Danny presses down hard in Martin's slit, Martin's legs splay that much wider and he has to fight not to beg.</p>
<p>He has a feeling he's failing miserably and he's not able to suppress a whimper at the sensation. And now Danny's laughing, low and vibrating against his shoulder and Martin arches into the sensation.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Martin?" Danny asks, tone teasing and he punctuates the question with a kiss against Martin's flushed skin.</p>
<p>For a moment, Martin's incapable of answering. Incapable of anything except thrusting into the warm hand around his cock and all he really wants to do is stand here panting while Danny jerks him off. He knows it could be better, though, a thousand times better and he squeezes his eyes shut while he tries to find his voice.</p>
<p>"Fuck... Me... Oh, God," Martin finally manages, pressing back against the outline of Danny's erection and grinding until a moan slips past Danny's lips.</p>
<p>"Here?" Danny asks, nipping at sensitive skin and soothing the pain with a sweep of his tongue.</p>
<p>Bed, Martin wants to say but all he gets out is a low moan. He should be embarrassed at how desperate he sounds but he's gotten used to how needy he is around Danny. He blames it entirely on a day spent watching Danny watch him. A day spent watching Danny interrogate suspects in that intense, focused way he has and he's been half hard since he walked into work this morning so he's pretty sure his need is justified.</p>
<p>"Martin, Martin, Martin. You really need to work on your communication skills," Danny scolds, pulling Martin's hands above his head, pinning him against the wall and it's only then that Martin realizes he hasn't answered.</p>
<p>He tries again but before he can get out the words, Danny's sliding away, pushing once against Martin's elbows and Martin's experienced it enough times to know what it means. Danny's warped way of telling him not to move and Martin remains perfectly still. It's agonizing, his entire body radiating tension and he's half afraid Danny's going to leave him like this for an eternity. Walk away and forget that Martin's half naked in his hallway and Martin's just about to say something when fingers ghost over his ass.</p>
<p>They're followed by warm breath and Martin's moaning before Danny even touches him. Pressing his forehead against the wall and bracing himself on his arms and concentrating on the hands spreading his cheeks wide. He bucks forward at the first feel of Danny's tongue, sliding along his crack and Danny's grip tightens until Martin stills.</p>
<p>They don't do this nearly enough, at least, not in Martin's opinion, and when Danny finally flicks a tongue across Martin's entrance, Martin squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a shuddering moan. That gets him a laugh, along with a slap and Martin doesn't have time to recover before Danny's sliding a tongue inside. A single thrust that Martin can feel everywhere and he's forced to lock his knees to keep from collapsing on the ground.</p>
<p>Even then it's not enough and he can feel his body shaking, trembling with need and unspent energy and Danny just keeps on thrusting. In and out, and in and out until Martin can't keep it straight anymore. Can't focus on anything but the sensation of being stretched and so much moisture he's surprised he hasn't come. He thinks he could, just from this alone and when Danny replaces his tongue with two damp fingers, Martin lets his head fall back and comes against Danny's wall.</p>
<p>"Fuck, that was hot," Danny comments, still working his fingers and Martin manages a grunt.</p>
<p>Danny doesn't give him time to recover, standing and pulling his fingers free a little too quickly before spinning Martin around to face him. Surging forward to press their lips together as he slides Martin's already unbuttoned shirt off over his shoulders. He trails fingers down Martin's chest before reaching behind, using Martin's shirt to wipe off the mess on the wall and Martin could kill him.</p>
<p>"You know, that was new," Martin says between pants, but Danny merely smiles, mumbling something about buying Martin a new shirt before pointing Martin in the direction of the bedroom and pushing on his shoulders until Martin starts moving.</p>
<p>Martin stumbles his way down the hall, his legs still shaking from his orgasm and the pants around his ankles doing their best to trip him with every step. Danny solves the problem by stopping Martin in the doorway of the bedroom and kneeling down to slide Martin's jeans and boxers over his feet before tossing them aside. He pulls back long enough to smirk at the sight of Martin clad only in socks before grabbing Martin's arm and all but dragging Martin to the bed.</p>
<p>And this is better, exactly what Martin wanted and he stretches into the soft covers as he watches Danny strip. He still can't figure out how it is Danny makes everything look graceful, even struggling out of clothes at speeds no human should be capable of. And yet Danny does it with a precision that bleeds sex and by the time Danny crawls into the bed, Martin's hard again.</p>
<p>Danny smirks at that, something close to approval flashing in his eyes before he grabs Martin's legs, pushing until Martin's knees are locked around Danny's shoulders. They gave up on condoms months ago, but it still surprises Martin to watch Danny spit into his hand and run slick fingers over his length. It still hurts a little more than it should when Danny finally pushes inside, inching forward slowly until he's buried to the hilt.</p>
<p>Danny lets Martin catch his breath, running soothing hands across Martin's thighs and murmuring what Martin assumes is meant to be words of comfort. He's always just a little too careful, even when the moment is frantic and rushed and Martin can't help but smile at the sight of Danny waiting out Martin's discomfort.</p>
<p>Martin bucks forward, squeezing muscles until Danny groans and starts moving. Slowly at first, building in intensity until he's all but pounding Martin into the bed. And this is what Martin wanted, the feel of Danny sliding inside, Danny's balls colliding against him on every thrust and the tense expression on Danny's face that screams concentration. It's almost too much to take in and when Danny reaches down to wrap his hand around Martin's cock, stroking in time to his thrusts, Martin gives up watching and lets his eyes drift shut.</p>
<p>He knows Danny's close, he can feel it in the way Danny shudders, his breathing erratic and his rhythm completely abandoned. Martin reaches between them, cupping Danny's balls and squeezing just hard enough to get a moan. The action is Danny's undoing and Danny thrusts once, once more before stilling, his entire body taut with tension as he rides out his orgasm.</p>
<p>It takes Danny several minutes to come to, his breath coming in laboured pants and his eyes slightly glazed when he finally opens them to make eye contact. Martin smirks, bucking forward on Danny's spent cock and he's already leaking between them. He has a feeling they're probably going to have to replace the mattress but the thought vanishes when Danny thrusts again.</p>
<p>Slow, lazy movements that have nothing to do with getting himself off and everything to do with getting Martin off. Martin goes with it, arching up to meet Danny stroke for stroke and when Danny tightens his grip on Martin's cock and twists, Martin shudders and comes for a second time.</p>
<p>For a moment, they stay that way, locked together and not moving until Danny finally slides free, rolling off Martin and collapsing onto the mattress at Martin's side. Martin knows they both need showers, and the sheets need changing, but for now he's content to just rest, blinking absently at the ceiling and listening to the sound of Danny panting next to him.</p>
<p>But then Danny's moving, shifting further into Martin's side and running damp fingers across the mess on Martin's stomach. Martin smiles at the sensation, turning his head to meet Danny's in a kiss. They break away panting and Martin wants to start all over again. He doesn't think he could manage it, though, so when Danny climbs from the bed and offers Martin his hand, Martin smiles and lets Danny lead him into the bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>